


Willst du tanzen?

by shadows_die



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_die/pseuds/shadows_die
Summary: И я уведу тебя в танце, поедая тебя глазами и жадно вдыхая твой запах.





	Willst du tanzen?

Томимый солнцем день, жаркий и ненасытный, плавно угасал, уступая место вечерней прохладе и свежести. Мысли крутились вихрем, заставляли вздрагивать и возвращаться к тому, что тревожит. Дул слабый ветер, легко развевая занавески в кабинете. 

Звуки на улице стали затихать, люди разбрелись по домам в поисках утешения от дневных забот. Небо накрылось иссиня-черным полотном, вышитым яркими звездами, словно бусинками. Звезды рассыпались по небу, как сыпется бисер, случайно опрокинутый неуклюжим движением руки. В темную комнату из окна на стол лился лунный свет, освещая ладони мужчины. 

Встряхнув спичечный коробок, дабы проверить наличие спичек, он достал одну и чиркнул ею о боковую часть коробка. Вспыхнувший источник света озарил близлежащее пространство, в особенности лицо самого мужчины. Рейхсфюрер поджег сигарету. 

Он знал, что в дверях все это время стоял Гейдрих. Тот ждал, не издавая и звука, наблюдал за его движениями. В Генрихе ему виделась та самая грациозность, за которой можно было неотрывно и бесконечно следить, как за движением воды или процессом горения. Его хотелось коснуться, почувствовать тактильно, распробовать на вкус, и впоследствии еще долгое время смаковать воспоминаниями об этом.

Гиммлер сделал глубокую затяжку. 

Рейхсфюрер посмотрел на своего подопечного и встретился с ним взглядом. Гиммлер рассматривал его сквозь дым и наслаждался этой безмолвной связью, только что вновь зародившейся между ними. Генрих ощутил нахлынувшую волну безмятежного спокойствия и закрыл глаза, делая еще одну затяжку. 

Его антидот. Антидот, который ослаблял действие яда на тело, отравленное стрессом, муками совести и грузом ответственности. Как свежий глоток воздуха, как прыжок с парашюта. Снова хотелось жить. Чувства сменили апатию, а кровь закипела. 

— Мой дорогой, — он выдохнул дым, — хотите станцевать? 

Гиммлер оставил сигарету тлеть в пепельнице и, видя замешательство подчиненного, подошел к нему вплотную. Не видя сопротивления со стороны партнера, Генрих вложил правую руку в ладонь Рейнхарда, поднимая ее вверх, и, прижавшись всем телом, возложил другую на плечо подопечного, тем самым позволяя тому быть ведущим в танце. Гейдрих, зачарованный, опустил ладонь на талию начальника. Гиммлер поднял глаза и наткнулся на взгляд, полный бесконечной любви и нежности.

Они кружили вальс, сосредотачиваясь друг на друге. Без малого, они стали центром их союза, этой комнаты, страны и, наверное, даже мира. Все, что волновало секунду назад, уже не имело значения. 

Кто-то назовет их дьяволами во плоти, чудовищами, каких не сыскать на белом свете. Но друг в друге они видели то самое светлое, что осталось в их собственных жизнях, и они всеми силами цеплялись за этот шанс на искупление. В присутствии друг друга они все еще могли улыбаться, все еще могли оставаться собой, не позволяя очерстветь душе. Они смотрелись прекрасно, даже будучи несовершенными. 

Гейдрих, как истинный джентльмен, вел своего партнера в танце. Генрих был в приподнятом настроении и, казалось, сегодня позволил бы Рейнхарду все. От ведущей роли в танце до бесконечного неба над головой и, возвращаясь обратно, вплоть до его необузданного и доселе никому полностью не доступного сердца. 

Нежное касание ладоней сводило с ума. Прерывистое дыхание, раскаляющее воздух между ними, распаляло еще сильнее. Кружилась голова, а тело казалось невесомым. Разум был где-то не здесь и все время улетучивался в пространство вне времени, где можно было насладиться всеми прелестями этого момента. 

Они неспешно замедляли темп, упиваясь присутствием друг друга. Морщинки на их лицах разгладились, а движения стали плавными и летящими. Рейнхард приблизил лицо к Генриху и, закрыв глаза, уткнулся тому носом в щеку.

Они остановились. Генрих обхватил Рейнхарда руками и сложил свою голову ему на грудь. Для него объятия с Гейдрихом были похожи на попытки охватить космос, настолько он был прекрасен и глубок для него. Тяжесть приятно давила на грудь, изнывая от желания уместить этот космос в своих руках. Генрих уткнулся ему в шею и неторопливо вдохнул, пытаясь поймать момент, который тщетно ускользал прямо из-под пальцев. Он впитывал ощущения и максимально старался их запомнить. И если бы такое было возможно, Гиммлер бы вцепился пальцами в этот миг и, отматывая, снова и снова проживал бы его. Прокручивая тысячи раз одно и то же мгновение. 

По телу разлилось сладкое томное чувство, тягучее и тяжелое. Рейнхард пах тем самым неповторимым и уникальным ароматом, который присущ ему одному. Лишь один запах мог унести Гиммлера в далекие воспоминания. Их первый поцелуй, шелковые прикосновения под покровом свежей ночи, благоухающий букет цветов в кабинете рейхсфюрера, раскуривание сигары на двоих. И даже когда его не было рядом, его присутствие витало воздухе. 

Гейдрих не любил акцентировать внимание на себе, но, когда это касалось Генриха, он всегда оставлял какой бы то ни было след после себя. Прикреплял неоднозначные записки к отчетам, оставлял небольшие презенты в виде свежесобранной клубники или винограда, иногда поливал цветы в кабинете, закрывал окна, чтобы тот не простудился и ласково накрывал своим пиджаком, когда рейхсфюрер снова засыпал за работой. И даже если они не могли проводить много времени вместе, то Рейнхард хотел, чтобы они хотя бы помнили и думали друг о друге. 

Генрих оставил легкий поцелуй на шее Рейнхарда. Такой, что можно было почувствовать всю его осторожность, все бережное отношение. Гейдрих смущался, чувствовал себя уязвимым, тяжко вздыхал, но не мог не находить в этом удовольствие. И сейчас он упивался нежностью Гиммлера. 

Рейнхард отдавал всего себя и нисколько не жалел об этом, потому что в ответ получал то, чего не могли дать ему другие. Жизнь была похожа на череду страданий и горького опыта, казалась фоном и шумом тревожных мыслей, но присутствие Генриха позволяло хоть и ненадолго, но отпускать свои переживания. И именно поэтому он бросал все свои силы на заботу о начальнике. 

Рейхсфюрер медленно вел дорожку мягких поцелуев, переходя на линию челюсти, затем на щеку и подбородок. Рейнхард рвано вдыхал воздух, иногда совсем забывая дышать. Генрих на мгновение остановился, чтобы запечатлеть момент у себя в голове. Ресницы подрагивали, щеки приобрели алый цвет, а губы приоткрылись и переливались блеском от лунного света. Гиммлер, закрыв глаза, наугад прильнул к устам Гейдриха.

Поцелуи выходили смазанными, как выходят мазки под кистью импрессиониста. Генрих целовал жадно и страстно, в то время как Рейнхард, не сопротивляясь, поддавался напору. Его руки беспокойно, без какого-либо алгоритма блуждали по телу Генриха, то и дело лаская буйное воображение. Воздух между ними раскалился до невозможности, дыхание стало сбивчивым и горячим. Они бесцеремонно прижимались друг к другу, а губы ежесекундно сталкивались. Рейхсфюрер нежно прикусил нижнюю губу Гейдриха, посасывая, после чего вовлек Рейнхарда в глубокий поцелуй. 

Время тягуче тянулось, тихо скользя мимо. Они навсегда застряли в этой вечности.


End file.
